Starless Heaven
by destieldest
Summary: Teenage Rebel Leader Dean is kidnapped by Castiel's brothers and taken to their huge estate. However Castiel can't seem to get him out of his mind. Dean is different from anyone Cas has ever met before. He fights back making Cas question everything he ever knew. When Dean attracts the attention of his family can Cas protect him? Non-Con warning.Dark and sexual themes. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Advanced warning Dean/Castiel possible non-con definite consensual sex of some sort, Please note that this is a gay story with strong sexual themes (because all the characters are sexy) They may or may not try to turn Dean into a sex slave don't say I didn't warn you. Also this chapter is going to start off slow, sorry about that, If you don't know what non-con means please look it up before reading this. This story takes place in an alternate world. You can flame all you want but I am going to keep writing regardless. _

Chapter 1: Dark Humor

Castiel watched silently almost blending into the wall as the mansions steel gates opened and his older brothers drove through the dirt road to the huge manor's courtyard. Bending his knees he crouched low to the ground in attempts to avoid being seen as they hastily got out of the old fashion vehicle slamming the doors in perfect sync.

Castiel knew the look on their faces well. It was the look of a very fruitful trip. He remained perfectly still as he watched them crossover to the car's back door opening it carefully so Raphael could retrieve the motionless body from the back seat and sling it over his shoulder. His caution was quickly replaced by curiosity to see the unconscious newcomer as he leaned forward as far as his feet would allow. Of course in his carelessness Uriel had caught sight of him and barked at him to come help his older brothers. Reluctantly and angry with himself for being caught Castiel trudged towards them. His vision of the captive was blocked by Raphel.

Instead Uriel tossed the duffel bag for him to carry. The blue eyed boy gasped at the weight but struggled onward knowing no help would come to him. He tried to keep up with his brothers but not to trip over his own two feet.

Upon entering the mansion a few paces behind his brother's he had to reluctantly watch as they toted the new body upstairs handing it off to another brother who carried the unfortunate soul out of Castiel's vision.

He desperately wanted to follow them more than anything but it was his duty to take care of the huge pile of equipment they had left here. Hoisting Uriels forgotten bag onto his shoulder despite the huge weigh Castiel carefully teetered down the stairs and across the hallway into the celler where they stored the equipment. All things considering it was a pretty large room, and it was stocked from floor to ceiling with equipment. As carefully as Castiel could he set down the duffel bags and set to work putting the stuff away.

He carefully polished the fresh blood off the handcuffs before setting them on their hook. It was clear from the condition of the stuff that captive did not go down without a fight. Whoever they were Castiel hadn't seen this kind of struggle in quite a while. Many of the nets had new holes cut roughly into them, and he had to put to the side to stitch up later either by himself or with help from Ana. In fact three chloroform bottles were missing ant two syringes were drained. Not only that but all four dart guns were completely out of sleep darts and two Tasers were smashed nearly beyond recognition.

Despite himself Castiel felt a slight hope fluttering in his chest as he scraped the blood off the duffle bags bottom and hung them up on the wall with the others. Most people go down easily with on bottle of chloroform thrown in their general direction, or a pair of handcuffs alone but dodging all of those things against both Raphael and Uriel was truly unheard of.

Castiel almost felt happy as he hurriedly rubbed the blood on his hands onto his pants and dashed up the stairs towards the interrogation room. At least that was what his brothers called it. In turn it was only a small windowless cement room where they measure, unarmed and recorded the new captives before taking them off to their cell.

There was a fairly simply order to it, A brother had explained it all to Castiel when he was very young. There were only two kinds of slaves Shadows and Chains.

To be branded a shadow was not the worst fate, in fact it far outweighed the latter. Shadows were trained in proper servant behavior and how to cook, clean, garden, serve and wait on the wealthy. It was customary for them to be granted their own (small) room. They were permitted breaks, proper uniform, decent meals, few penalties and mistreatment. Also it was quit customary for them to be released once they found themselves a mate on condition that a portion of their profits be sent to their former owners. Nobody was that concerned when they ran away and if they were caught the punishment would not be too severe. It was the shadows that made up the majority of slaves. It tended to be the less remarkable, everyday normal captives who didn't put up much of a fight when they were taken that ended up as shadows.

To be collared as a chain on the other hand was an entirely different story.

When his brothers went out 'hunting' as they called it they were not necessarily looking for a shadow or chain candidate. No, that was decided later. Instead they looked for people they could take without any one missing them. Widows, street urchins, loners, Hermits, the unfriendly, the friendless, the shy, the abandoned and the people that everyone secretly wanted to disappear, those were the most typical targets.

There were also the people that offer family members up in place of debt and those who even go as far to pay Castiel's brother's to abduct an annoying relative or ungrateful husband.

Bounding up the last few steps Castiel quietly unbolted the interrogation room's door before dead bolting it shut behind him. Everyone was too busy working around the still unconscious body to notice him. A brother by the name of Thrones was skimming every possible pocket taking away any position he found. A peek into the basket of confiscated items revealed nearly seven blades of different sorts, five packs of mini firework like explosions, bottles of poison, teargas, mace, something he didn't recognize. A lock pick set, a shoe filled with bullets, and an entire gun. From the looks of it the captive was a boy who couldn't be any older than 15.

He was still unconscious but regardless tied down to the table. One of his sisters busied herself taking his measurements while another pulled off his baggy band Tee from his shoulders. A second brother began to undo the boys faded jeans. Castiel wished he could venture closer to see the boy's face but he couldn't risk getting caught.

So he stood back and watched them undress the boy, brush some of the soot off him, finish their measurement and redress his thin but muscular frame in a single pair of faded jean shorts that barley managed to cover further than his toned ass/arse.

Castiel let out a small squeak in protest. It was clear from the dress that they intended this boy to be a chain. He had seen the fight this boy put up through the broken weapons and his blood scattered over most of it. For whatever reason seeing that fight was still left in some people, gave him something that if he didn't know better could almost be described as hope.

But if it were a slave's fate to become a chain the fight and defiance would certainly be beaten out of him Castiel's brothers prided their self's on strong 'discipline' as they called it. Up to date there had never been a man nor woman that they couldn't bring to their knees.

A shadows fate was much less daunting, not that it was necessarily a good thing to be dubbed a shadow, but it was a lot better than the alternative. It was extremely rare for Shadows to be broken or sent to the punishment room. Maybe Castiel could convince them to give this fiery child a kinder fate.

"Isn't this he a little young to become a Chain?" He forced his quiet voice to project at least over to Throne.

"Surely he could just as well fill your pockets as a Shadow then as a Chain. You would save yourselves the battle to train him." Castiel paused daring to say no more.

Throne grunted and glanced the dark haired teen over, realizing his presence for the first time. Finally he walked over and roughly grabbed the boys arm pulling him over to the unconscious teen. Castiel bit back the squeak of surprise as Throne grabbed the back of his neck and shoved his face down to the captive's, so close their lips almost touched. He dared not breath in concern his brother's hand would slip slightly and his face would end up mashed onto the other boys.

However it didn't matter, all breath caught in his throat as for the first time as he got a good look at the Teen. He was to say the least absolutely stunning. Despite the coat of dirt that covered his divine face the attractiveness shown through. His skin was a light olive color but it looked smooth as peaches and cream. His blond hair darkened by soot but somehow managed to retain its glossiness.

Castiel allowed his eyes to trail down his lean body. He had been right about the muscular part but he had missed just how muscular it was. It was noticeable how desperately this boy needed food as there was not an ounce of anything on his body but muscle. Whatever life he had before it was evident that it had not been a very good one.

Way sooner than he would of liked Castiel felt his brother roughly jerk up his head and stared straight into his blue eyes.

"So Cassie, how would you describe him?" Throne asked him impatiently.

"He's beautiful." Castiel breathed struggling to get his breath back.

Thrones nodded "Right, and what do we do with beautiful people?"

"Chains." Castiel admitted in almost a whisper. He once again bit back the strange sound that threatened to come as he Throne patted him harshly on the back and handed him the beautiful boys things to 'deal with'.

"And Cassie." He said as the turned back to the boy.

Castiel froze halfway out the door already.

"Every angel who's met the kid are eying him." He paused for a moment as he injected something into the teens arm. "Don't get attached."

Without another word Castiel headed out the door the teen's possessions still in tow.

When they said 'Deal with' that meant different things. Anything that could be used as a weapon, such as a pocket knife, went to the equipment room. In this boys case he had a surprising amount. Whatever was worth something went into a big basket on the floor to be pawned off. Whatever couldn't be reused, pawned or broken down for scrap was usually burned.

This boy however seemed to mostly be carrying weapons (How he managed to hide so many on his body Casstiel didn't know) as well as his cloths and four personal items. His weapons would be added to the others, that was a given. Castiel also dispensed his jeans to the incinerator pile without regret, his shirt however he hesitated on.

It was obviously way too large to fit the malnourished boys. Castiel looked closer at the faded logo just making out the words 'Carry on My Wayward Son' and 'Kansas' across the front. Curious now he scrolled to the inside collar of the Tee were the tag used to be. There nearly faded out were the words John Winchester written in tired black ink.

Castiel frowned, who was John Winchester? Could it be the boy? No, he didn't look like a john, and besides the shirt looked older than him. Feeling oddly nostalgic, a new feeling for him, he put the shirt aside for the moment not fully ready to part with something so rich with unknown history.

Instead he put his attention into the four non-lethal items the boy carried. The first was a necklace, surely not a very intricate or feminized one. It was simply a strange mask carved into a small block of gold on a black cord. He could not understand what was so special about this but it obviously must be for the boy to be carrying it around with him.

The next was even more confusing. It was one thing to be carrying a necklace but carrying around a single key was even stranger. As far as Castiel knew it could be to anything: a house, a storage room, an apartment, a motorcycle… a car."

Putting the Key next the necklace he carefully inspected the third Item. It was two notes folded into one another, very crumpled and hastily drawn notes but notes none the less. Feeling strangely guilty for reading something personal, despite the fact he had seen the boy naked, he unfolded the first note.

There in neat but hasty handwriting.

_Dean,_

_I got accepted to Stanford, I know this came as a surprise and it took me by surprise as well. I don't have much time so I will keep this brief. You know I never agreed with dad's ways and I am not sorry to see him go. I know you would try to come after me but my mind is made up DON'T TRY AND STOP ME. Goodbye Dean, I don't think our paths will cross again but for the sake of family I will tell you this, pray that we do not meet on the battle field because I will not hesitate._

_Sam Winchester_

Before he could even begin to understand what that meant, Castiel was stopped abruptly as the door flung open and one of his sisters stood in the doorway looked annoyed. Castiel quickly shoved the positions into his pocket as he met his sister's gaze. She handed him two buckets full of what looked like chunks of still frozen rice mixed with squashed beans.

He nodded hastily and scurried away to go feed the Chains. Wincing as she hurled the shirt at him.

"Don't leave your Fucking cloths here." She yelled after him as he hastily retreated.

Castiel grabbed the shirt secretly pleased and tucked it away safely before heading to feed the Chain's in the cellar.

Feeding time for Chains was nothing but scooping whatever gruel he was given into the dented doggy dish waiting on the floor and carefully slipping it back through the flap at the cells door. He had to be careful because the celler was where they kept the 'dangerous' slaves who still had fight left in them. Castiel couldn't count the time where they had tried to practically rip of his arm when he delivered the food. But time after time when they finished they always put their dishes outside the flap again.

That went for the free ones at least, the more feisty Chains were tied to the wall, unable to put the dishes out themselves or retrieve them. Not that it mattered anyway; if a chain was decided dangerous enough to be tied the slit in their cell door was locked as a warning to the feeder. In that case Castiel had to enter the room scoop the slop into wherever their dish might be and give it to them so they could eat even with their hands tied. None of the Slaves were particularly pleased to see anyone from the Angel family but because he was a child they usually tried to avoid killing him.

Both buckets were practically empty as he got to the last door on the right. He tilted his head confused. Unused doors were usually left open, and to his knowledge yesterday this door was unused. But today it was bolted and locket tight.

Curiously and cautiously he opened it setting the buckets down in case he needed his hands to avoid getting strangled for the third time this week.

Castiel felt the breath leave his body as he saw the room's occupant. Sitting on the bed with his hands tied securely to the wall was the stunning boy from earlier, the boy that for the life of him he could not get out of his mind, the boy who made him feel strange.

He watched frozen in place as the boy tiredly lifted up his head to stare at Castiel.

Much of the dirt had been cleaned from his face revealing a dark bruise on his jaw bone and a half healed cut under his eye. For the first time Castiel saw his stunning emerald eyes as they glanced him over wearily.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?"

_Yay, that took me a day and a half, ten pages baby! Thank you so much for those that kept reading to the end, yes I know it is starting off slow, But I promise It is scheduled to get much better now that I finished that explaining business. Sorry If I utterly confused some of you but pretty much Castiel's family kidnap people and force them to be different kinds of slaves, Chains and Shadows. Dean is a chain…i.e. sex slave… bad for him good for us (maniacal laugh) I am also aware that there was none of the promised action… yes that has a double meaning. Unfortunately I had to cut this chapter short, due to how long it was, so I didn't get to any good parts. But rest assured it will get better!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Horse

**Well, I just got fired, so good news, I will have more time to write. On other new I saw JA, MC and JP at comic con. I had to get up at two just to see their panel but the seven hour line was worth it. News for season nine, they have yet to find Cas, Sam is a lot better, Kevin is fine, they still have Crowley and both Winchester choose each other over the mission for the first time in eight years.**

"Dean Winchester." He almost whispered not used to addressing strangers, or anyone else for that matter.

The boy looked him over wearily. "Cute, I've got my own little stalker already." He said resting his head against the stone wall.

Castiel faltered "No, I was … sent to destroy this." He said shakily opening his palm to reveal the first note.

For the first time Dean seemed genuinely interested, he leaned as far forward as his bindings would allow. He hissed lightly as the ropes dug harshly into his already banged wrists, but his attention was focused on Castiel.

Sensing his butt in peril of getting kicked into next week he cautiously placed the note next to the boy's leg, backing up when the teen stiffened.

Having regained the note safely back in his reach the green eyed teen relaxed slightly giving his wrists a break.

"Why would you do that for me?" He asked with confusing mix of distrust and appreciation.

Castiel shrugged wondering the same thing himself. It wasn't a particularly large favor at all, but at the same time he had never saved someone's possessions before and then returned it to them.

"It looked personal." He told Dean as well as himself. "Is Sam your brother?" The blue eyed teen asked before he could stop himself.

He watched as the stunning emerald eyes narrowed angrily. "Mind your own F***ing business." He hissed.

Castiel frowned wondering what he had gone and said now. Anna kept warning him about his Social skills. He furrowed his brow trying to remember what to say when it was a sensitive issue.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hoping it was the correct protocol.

"No, what I want is to get the hell out of here and as far away from your psycho family as I can." He hissed reminding Castiel just how one-sided this conversation was.

The dark haired boy knew what Dean wanted.

"I am truly sorry but if I let you go **they will** kill me, besides you would never even make it out of the basement." He looked directly into Dean's captivating eyes to see if he understood the risk.

To his surprise the boy laughed darkly.

"If they might kill you for just that then why you're still here is beyond me."

"Where would I go?" Castiel asked out of desire to get Dean to talk.

"Where ever you want to, that's the good part." the anger was gone from his voice, now replaced by what may have been a hint of wonder.

"Where do you go?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean's expression gravitate between spiteful and honest.

"Where ever I want to, you freaking girl." He responded lifting his gaze once again from Castiel's.

It wasn't a sincere answer but at the same time Dean spoke it in a different tone from his usual guarded one.

Castiel was about to speak again but at that very moment the cell door flew open and Zachariah walked through.

"Come along Cassie, its dinner and Anna sent me to come collect you to…" His sentence was abruptly cut short when he caught sight of Dean's cold gaze.

"I Gotchaaa." The older angel addressed Castiel with perfect understanding. "I didn't think you swung that way Cassie?"

Castiel pressed himself closer to the wall, regarding his brother with utter confusion, but Dean continued to darken.

"AWWWW that's so CUTE!" He said striding through the tiny call to pinch Dean's cheek in an endearing Grandma mockery.

Dean pulled away as if he had been shot only for Zachariah to viciously slap his bruised face.

Castiel winced once again but stayed silent. By now he knew far better than to protest against anything his older siblings did.

But Zachariah really caught him by surprise when he shifted his weight onto Dean's unbound legs pinning, them before turning his attention back to Castiel.

Dean gave a quiet hiss as the weight chaffed at his shins. The older Angel ignored him as he looked to his little brother.

"Oh Cassie do you have crush on our fiery friend here?" He asked as he shoved Dean roughly into the wall when he tried to wiggle free.

The blue eyed boy felt strange as a rush of heat burned into his cheeks and chest.

"Of course not." He said quietly glancing down to avoid Deans gaze.

Not that it mattered anyways; the green eyes were intently fixated on Zachariah's face like a caged tiger eyeing its handler.

"It's okay little bro, you can tell me." Looking quickly at both boys.

Castiel only shook his head meekly his eyes staring at an invisible dent in the floor.

Zachariah shrugged , "You sure?" He asked as his hand moved from besides his hip to rest on Dean's bare shoulder.

Carefully gauging Castiel's reaction his hand began to slip over the dirty blond haired boy's shoulder, running his fingers over the boy's ribs like they were delicate carvings. Brushing close to his developed pectorals, gracefully creeping over the top of his abs. Until his hand slid over Deans flat stomached like he was favoring the winning race horse.

Castiel bit his lip conflicted. He wanted his brother to just leave the boy alone but something told him that if he voiced his complaint things would only get harder for Dean. So instead he watched as Dean tensed up impossibly tight.

But the angels hand didn't stop there; instead it inched even lower to where his bronzed skin met the worn shorts.

Unable to stop himself Castiel made a noise of protest from the back of his throat.

Dean wildly tried to buck the bigger man off him. He finally managed to head-butt the elder angel, at least hard enough for him to stop his ever descending hand. Dean gave what sounded like a growl to the other man as a trail of blood began to flow from a new gash on his forehead.

Castiel let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. He hadn't realized how many steps he had taken towards them. Gritting his teeth, he swiftly headed back to the wall, praying Zachariah hadn't noticed. His fears were irrelevant, for his brother's attention was fixed solely on the boy.

Suddenly Castiel understood what Thrones had meant when he told him everyone had their eye's on Dean. And Zachariah was acting like a hungry wolf. He thought Castiel LIKED Dean. Was his brother actually Jealous that Castiel had been talking to Dean?

Before Castiel could compute anything Zachariah roughly grabbed Dean's jaw mashing his lips into the green eyed boy's effectively pinning his head against the wall.

Dean gave a muffled yell, acting before Castiel could even move. There was an audible chomp as a small line of blood trickled down from Zachariah's mouth.

There was another banging as he shoved Deans head against the wall angrily.

His older brother's stare was enough to freeze anyone's blood instantly, but Dean simply sat there and took it, never once bowing his head.

"Fine," he admitted after a few moments of bone chilling silence, "if you want to be alone BE ALONE."

Castiel shuttered at the tone in his voice, it always scared him when his brothers got this angry. But at the same time he did admire how Dean seemed to fight back, even though it was all by himself.

Zachariah got up and marched over to Castiel taking the nearly empty food bucket from him.

"But you know we have an awful lot of people to feed." He paused for a moment, his gaze solely on Dean, "It's so hard for us to remember them all, and I'm afraid we might." He paused again as if trying to find the right words to say it.

"Accidentally skip you." He invented with mocking conviction. "Unless of course you give us something to remember you by."

Castiel's eyes grew large as he understood what his brother had just said. He glanced over waiting for Dean's reaction.

Ignoring Castiel totally he met Zachariah's gaze evenly. If he was feeling nervous or scared he didn't show it now as he said in a perfectly steady voice.

"Bite me."

Castiel didn't go up to dinner with his brother that night. After Zacheriah had roughly led him out of Deans room he had gone straight to his room, if you could even call it that. Technically it had more in common with a large closet or pantry then a room. But being at the end of the food Chain he was lucky they had given him a room at all instead of simply flinging him in one of the un-used cells.

He knew he was going to get scolded for his actions tomorrow but right now it didn't matter. Because right now he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Dean, oh poor Dean, but he had looked so brave and strong when he stood up to Zacheriah. His tone was so completely different when he talked to Castiel compared to the hostility he reserved for Castile's older siblings. Did that mean he didn't hate Castiel like he hated his siblings? That would be a first, nobody really liked Castiel. They either tolerated him or disliked him. And by no means had he ever been preferred over his brothers.

He carefully hid Dean's possessions under the loose floorboard to deal with tomorrow before flopping down on his mattress. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a conversation like that, perhaps never. Dean had actually seemed sincere when he addressed Castiel.

Castiel savored those moments with Dean before his brother showed up.

The teen rolled onto his side staring up at a chip in his wall. Sam must have been his brother. He closed his eyes remembering his face when Sam was mentioned. The note was harsh to say the least. It had been worded so it deliberately dug deep into Dean. '_And I'm not sorry to see him go.' _Flew around in his head. Did that mean his dad had died?

Getting up off the bed Castiel paced around the tiny space. Anna had once told him to let go of matters he couldn't help, so instead he focused his attention on Zachariah. Was it true the Angels all had their eyes on Dean? The way they had all been acting he wouldn't doubt it. After all Dean was different from the other chains who were brought in.

Most of them were already half broken and lifeless, lacking the kick that normal people had. Dean on the other hand was one in a million. He had an endless supply of energy and he kept repeatedly standing up against everyone. No matter what the situation Dean would fight his way out of it. He would never sit back and allow himself to be fate's punching bag. It was easy to see in his well-toned muscles how hard he tried. Castiel stopped for a moment to think.

It wasn't just his Body, Dean was different from the others in appearance too. He was by far the youngest to be captured in many years if not ever. The fire still burned in his bright brilliant green eyes.

Castiel trailed off again when he felt strange. This time thinking about what Throne and Zachariah had told him. NO, he didn't like Dean, there was no way he could. He didn't know what a crush felt like but he had assumed it would be different from this. Sort, satin like, as a slow boat ride down a lazy river. But right now he felt as if he was in the middle of a hurricane, his chest felt like it was on fire, his stomach felt sick, his head felt stuffy and his hand, his hand felt like a cloud.

He shook his head as if to try and clear it. Sure Dean was strong and courageous but what the he felt for him was surely nothing more than concern. He was simply worried about his wellbeing. He just didn't want to see the light go out in those captivating eyes.

Crap, he was doing it again. "You are only trying to help Dean." He told himself firmly.

Castiel didn't want to think anymore. Instead he closed his eyes and laid back on his lumpy bed.

_There was a quite knock on his door, soft and kind. Instead of going to open it Castiel stayed on his bed sitting up silently, waiting. Finally the door opened gently and Castiel was not surprised to see Dean standing in the door frame. He did not look as he had in his cell. He was still wearing the Jean shorts but the bruises and dirt had been washed away. His skin had been purified and shone in the moonlight. His figure was outline in the dim light as shadows accentuated his body. The blood had been cleaned out of his hair and now revealed a beautiful blond-brown. His eyes shone intensely against his skin. Without a word he walked into Castiel's room sitting down on the bed. Castiel knew what was going to happen next, he wanted it to. He leaned forward as Dean's lips met his. Just as Zachariah had done, but this time Dean was kissing back. Dean pulled away before Castiel would have liked. Instead he looked straight into Castiel's eyes. "Sam." Dean said without expression. "Dean what are you?" He began but Dean only looked deeper into his eyes "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam."_

**Haha never mind I got another job, scratch that. This chapter was also a little slow but it will speed up. Season 9 update, was anybody else curious about how Sam just stopped dying and got better? Well according to Carver Dean did something to save Sam, and because of that he keeps a big secret from Sam that may threaten his life. Apparently this is more serious than the time he sold his soul to hell. Also DAMMIT NO DESTIEL Castiel gets his own love interest, actually he has meaningless sex but in supernatural it's pretty much the same thing. So does Dean…maybe…in a perfect world…**_**ANGEL BABIES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I saw the bloopers, the original script was "I love you" from Dean to Cas instead of 1x17 goodbye stranger, but they couldn't say it without dying of laughter__ Spoiler alert,. Anyways thank you sooo much to everyone who has commented, and or read/liked this! __**(Spoiler alert on condition that I have ESP) **_

_My S.9 prediction__: Sam is turning into a demon and Dean is hiding it from him.) _

Chapter 3: Dreamscape

Castiel's eyes flew open as his dream came flooding back to him. He remembered Dean, well a very different Dean at his doorway…how could he even think of Dean like that? He shuttered wondering how upset Dean would be if he learned Castiel dreamed about kissing him. For some reason it really mattered that Dean would be disappointed.

The teen felt a pull to go downstairs to the lowest floor, to Dean's cell at the end of the hallway. Go inside where he could see Dean, the real Dean. They could talk about Sam, or the key, or even the necklace.

He looked over at the floorboard where he had hidden Dean's other treasures and his shirt. Before it was undying curiosity that drove him to look through them, but now he couldn't bring himself to knowing Dean would be disappointed in him.

The items would have to wait as Castiel's stomach growled with hunger. He rolled onto his side remembering he didn't have dinner last night.

Suddenly he felt sickness replace his hunger. Who knows the last time Dean had eaten. Castiel got the impression food wasn't a luxury even before he got captured.

Castiel knew what he had to do. Not even bothering to at least put some shoes on Castiel headed slipped out of his room to downstairs

It was still very early in the morning and the house wasn't quite up yet. Besides a few shadow servants the house was empty. Glad for this one luxury Castiel made his was down to the lowest level.

His brothers liked to call this level hell, he hd always thought they were being dramatic until now. But in the very early morning before the sun rose, hell seemed like a pretty accurate description. Vast, cold, lonely, Castiel felt himself flying throughout the different hallways.

Finally he made it to the last hallway slowing down to a walk as he continued down it. In the very feint light he could see the prisoners sleeping or simply just the emptiness of the unused cells. He winced as cell number 121 was unexpectedly rammed against harshly. The poor soul had been on a down cline all month, Castiel had heard his brothers taking bets if he would last the month or not.

Castiel did truly feel bad for the man but at the same time he was glad it wasn't Dean. It was a well-known fact that the first full day was always the hardest.

Feeling an odd feeling flittering across his stomach Castiel stopped just before the cell door. He breathed calmly to see if his stomach would quit, it didn't.

"You gonna stand there all night or what?" Deans called out to him.

Castiel frowned at getting caught but headed in anyways."

In the dusty light he could make out Dean sitting against the wall, exactly where he was last night.

"Dean barely glanced at him as he entered, instead staring at the feint light from the lantern that drifted onto a small patter on the wall.

The blue eyed teen took a step back wishing desperately to run away and calm himself. However he couldn't allow himself to, he had come here and there was no way in this hell that he was leaving without completing it.

"I'm sorry." He told Dean cautiously.

For the first time Dean glanced over before looking back at the spot.

"For what?"

Castiel glanced down awkwardly." If I had been a little quicker you would have gotten food."

"S'not your fault." Dean replied sleepily.

"But, If I didn't …"He was cut off by a stern look from Dean.

"Cassie was it?" He asked.

"Castiel." The dark haired boy corrected feeling nervous jitters run up his arms.

"Well Castiel, If I had been a little faster I would have avoided being caught by your dick brothers." He raised his arm to cut off his complaint.

"And if you think I am going to apologize to any of your relative you are severely mistaken."

Castiel felt amusement at the thought of Dean apologizing. As he let his apology drop.

The two waited there in silence for what seemed like a long time. Castiel closed his eyes enjoying the company of the other boy for a second.

"Would it really be that bad?" He finally asked.

"What." Dean asked confused.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably wondering if he should go on.

"It's just a kiss, maybe you should just…

"Damn it Castiel, NO." He hissed so strongly the boy jumped. Before he could mutter a word of apology Dean continued.

"I am done lowering beneath the common dirt who know they have power and enjoy taking it out on those beneath them. I never have to do that again."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment after Dean's outburst realizing this was not just about Uriel or Thrones. 'Anymore.'

Dean bit his lip realizing his slip up.

"Why would you have to do that before?" He asked more out of concern then curiosity.

Dean was silent for a very long moment before finally asking ,"Do you have a younger sibling?"

Deans question threw him off for a moment as he couldn't imagine how this mattered. Regardless he shook his head.

Suddenly the pieces fell into place as Castiel understood. "Sam." He said in almost a whisper.

Dean nodded slowly, "Sammy is four years younger than me but everyone acts like it was ten years. My whole life everyone kept telling me 'Look out for Sammy' and 'keep him safe.' For as long as I can remember all I ever did was keep him safe. It was hard sometimes to find food and shelter. I can't remember the number of times I had to bow down to some douche-bag. But for Sammy I did anything they asked.

Castiel sat in silence for a few seconds absorbing what Dean had said. That was the most her had ever heard Dean speak, and what more the last time he had asked about his family Dean completely went Feral. He waited for Dean to continue.

"But apparently I didn't do enough."

"Harvard." Castiel said softly as he understood.

Dean nodded "He mentioned nothing, and then one day he just up and disappeared, and all he left behind," as he gestured to the notes hiding place.

"Dean," Castiel breathed breathless " you believe this is your fault."

"If it's not mine then whose." Dean hissed back.

The blue eyed teen didn't know what to say at first, he had never been in a situation anywhere near this. There wasn't a thing he could think of that could even begin to possibly begin to say to make him better. 'What would Dean say?' he wondered.

"Sam would have gone to Stanford no matter what, there was nothing you could have said or done. Don't think for one moment this is your fault."

"How can you possibly know that Castiel?" Dean asked.

Castiel paused for a moment to locate where the certainty in his vice was coming from. Suddenly he knew what to do.

"Dean."

He suddenly grabbed the other boy bruises jaw, ignoring the beautiful boys flinch.

"You have seen my huge family."

Dean looked confused as he tried to free his face from Castiel's grasp. But he only tightened his grip refusing to let him go.

"Have you ever seen any of them do one thing for me, just one. Or even at least act civil towards me? Hell, Anna is the only one who even knows my middle name, and she'll give me the time of day about half the time.

Castiel stared straight into Deans liquid green eyes as the other boy stopped squirming.

"You have to know," The blue eyed teen said with complete conviction. " I would do anything for a brother even half as good as you."

He didn't have much experience in this field, he hadn't had much experience in his field but one look at those huge eyes and the next thing he knew is he let go of his head and grabbed him up in a tight hug.

He could feel Dean instantly tense up. But for a brief second he could swear Dean relaxed into him, but the moment was gone and Dean growled.

"Dude get off of me."

Castiel reluctantly let go instead patting him awkwardly on his shoulder.

"If you are sure then I will help you." He promised.

Dean stared blankly as the free teen walked to the door.

"Castiel." Dean once again wiggling against his confines.

"If you tell anyone." He warned.

Castiel nodded and headed out the door into the cold Deanless hallway. He felt a strange feeling inside of him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt happy.

THENEXTHALFDELETEDITSELF,THATTOOKMEHOURSIHAVETORET YPEALLOFFIT

Immediately after talking to Dean Castiel headed upstairs to the middle level. His palms quivered with what he was about to do, but he had to for Dean. Castiel had never disobeyed his brothers before. He had a morbid feeling of fear along with something he couldn't place but felt like a caffeine blast.

Lucky for him his family members were still asleep, but the sun had just begun to rise casting long shadows about. As he began the climb the stairs it got progressively warmer. The cold stone steps turned into wood beneath his bare feet.

The kitchen was still empty once he reached it, but who knew how long it would stay that way. Wasting no further time he bounded over the few unlocked pantries. He didn't have the time or accesses to get the keys so he would have to make do with this limited selection.

Dried mushrooms, those were edible right? He shoved them in his pocket along with some dry oats. Into his boot went a can of olives and a jar of tomato sauce for his left.

He gave a small sigh, there was a reason these cabinets remained unlocked not even the houses shadows were desperate enough to steal this kind of food, but then again Dean might be.

"What are you doing?"

Castel froze turning around slowly to face Seraphina. He guiltily eyed his sister, he was a horrible liar and even worse when put on the spot.

She gestured to the bag of oats sticking out of his pocket. "Chicken pox cure or are you just really hungery?"

Castiel remained silent jus staring up at his sister like a deer in headlights.

She shook her head annoyed "God Cassie like anyone is actually going to eat that. Can't you even get a simple joke?"

For once he was relived his entire family was used to his silence.

Seraphina shook her head annoyed "Whatever Freak show." She shook her head "Uriel told me to tell you to 'get your ass down to that new kid's cell.'

Castiel felt his blood run cold "What are they going to do to him." He whispered shyly.

She raised her arms in surrender "Oh, now he speaks." She shook her head again "I don't know go find out yourself."

Castiel didn't wait another second as he hastily crashed back out of the kitchen and down the many flights into 'hell.'

He was so concentrated he nearly ran right into Uriel, Raphael and Thrones outside Dean's door. He looked at them in alarm.

"What are you going to do to him."

"Orientation." Uriel waved him off.

"Why do you need three people?" He prodded quietly feeling the dred grow.

"He's a handful" Raphael broke in, "Now shut up and go get him."He growled handing Castiel handcuffs and a knife.

He frowned as Thrones unlocked the cell door. This was pretty typical, they often sent him in first to 'retrieve' the Chain. The end result was usually him failing miserably and getting the crap beat out of him. His brothers thought it was pretty funny and apparently the novelty hadn't worn off yet.

Uriel roughly shoved him inside slamming the door behind him with a loud clang.

Alert as ever Dean looked up at the teen "What are they doing?"

"Orientation." He said quietly looking down at the floor.

"And what's that?"

"You will find out."

Dean's quick eyes caught sight of the handcuffs and scissors.

"So there having little brother do their dirty work?" His voice was colder now.

Castiel shook his head "No they like to watch me get the stuffing kicked out then come in all macho and do it better.

Castiel took a careful step towards Dean, he didn't want to do this but better him then his brothers. Uriel and Raphael obviously carried grudges for their bruises and limps Dean gave them when they caught him.

"Dean you have to believe me, I am going to help you I promise. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean didn't say anything but relaxed slightly as Castiel crawled onto the bed next to him. He gingerly attached the first cuff expecting Dean's ninja skills from last night to come back and put Castiel in a body cast for a month. However Dean stayed perfectly still even as he attached the second cuff.

He pulled out the knife leaning in close so Dean wouldn't see it and murder him with it. He was so close to the other boy he could feel Dean's body heat on his face. A feeling he had never experienced before came over him.

He wanted to run his fingers over Deans back; he wanted to nuzzle his face into his shoulder and stay there until his brother came in. But instead he sliced the old roped away drawing away from Dean.

Slipping the knife into his pocket he helped the green eyed boy to his feet. Dean hissed as he stretched out working the kinks out of his sleeping legs. Once he worked out most of the cramping he threw Castiel a questioning look.

"Why are you helping me?"

This was the second time Dean had asked and Castiel released he would soon have to give an answer. The only problem was he had been asking himself that all day.

Maybe it was because he had never met anyone like Dean. Maybe he felt like he needed to protect Dean because nobody else would. Because Dean deserved a break for once? Because he had to find out more about this boy.

But Castiel didn't say any of that instead he looked up at those bright green eyes.

"I don't know."

Dean shook his head "That's not good enough." He sounded disappointed.

Castiel understood suddenly. Dean was trying to figure out if he could trust him or not, he needed a reason or anything to go on.

"Because I want you to win." He burst out. "I have to believe Hero's really do exist. And that you will survive my brother unbroken. I want to know happy endings really do exist."

As he talked he realized how much he wanted this and meant it, for the other reasons he couldn't say and this one he would help Dean, if it were the last thing he did.

Dean looked at him and smiled for what seemed like the first time.

"Alright Castiel, let's bring these sons of bitches down."

**Yay that was a looong chapter. The reason for how late it is: I live in Colorado. I'm really sorry I was too tired but I really wanted to get this chapter up before Monday so I didn't spell check it, like at ALL, so it must be minefield. Thanks so much for your wonderful comment that make me so very happy**


End file.
